THSS Wiki
Welcome to the THSS Archives In this place you shall find the legends and the lore of the THSS. It is here that the collected stories, actions, manuscripts, and ballads may be found and shared, so the glory and light of the THSS may be spread to all mankind. "Out of darkness comes light, and in the light we find meaning." -The Magnificent Kevin The Advent and the Drawing In the Age of Ignorance the Black Swamp of the new world was uniformed, shrouded in the shadow of the unknowing. A land of gray skies, flat lands of mountainless expanses. The world existed, yet remained in darkness, unshaped and without form. That is of course until....the Knowing From the shadow of ignorance rose ''The Magnificent Kevin'''' and with him came the knowing. Taking the knowledge that was of the older mysteries he sought out champions of the blade and found what would be called later The Legends. He searched for them where ever he could find them, through the heat and cold, through life and death, and of course, through the light and dark. Then from the dark, he would draw them into his fold. . '' First finding the young sword Ryan who had traveled long and far to train under a real master. His thirst for knowledge found him at Kevin's door and soon the secrets of mankinds protection was unveiled to him Many would come and many would fall in these ages. Mankind rose and from it came all manner of would be kings and saviors. Kevin seaking out those he deemed worthy found little to impress him until he came across the mighty warlord Nate VonAxe. Nate VonAxe had risen to glory on his prowess in battle and quick wit in strategy. In a mighty battle to prove his worthiness Kevin defeated the mighty warlord and earned his respect. Thus he would join the ranks of the legends. '' ''This was the way of it for eons till rumors of another legend reach the group. A legendary swordsman with amazing abs wielding a massive greatsword was said to live amoungst the plains people. The legendary ''Mattonte'' who's songs where sung from the black swamp to the rolling hills of the old world. Kevin and his band rode across the plain searching for this man. Upon reaching his village, Mattonte was found in the fields, swinging his mighty sword. As the winds moved the tall grass, so swung his sword with an elemental grace belying it's size. The riders dismounted and challenged the greatsword wielder. A challenge was issued by Lord Kevin, if one of the riders could land a blow on Mattonte, he must lay down his blade and submit to them. After many hours, all four of them were exhausted, but unscathed, and realizing that the duels would never end, Mattonte agreed to join the ranks of The magnificent Kevin. Thus completed the drawing of the 4 from the darkness. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse